Tú, yo, y la puesta de sol
by TakahashiLi
Summary: Una pequeña historia. Fate, por casualidad conoce a Nanoha, pero entonces descubre que es invidente. ¿Qué pasara con ese encuentro?


_Hace tiempo leí una historia parecida a ésta, así que no puedo decir que es completamente mía, pero bueno, quería compartirla y adaptarla al NanoFate. La primera vez que la leí lloré como no tienen una idea, en fin, espero que les guste. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tú, yo, y la puesta de sol.<strong>_

Desde que era pequeña mi gran pasión ha sido la fotografía, cuando tengo la cámara entre mis manos siento que tengo el poder de controlar el tiempo, puedo capturar un importante o un espontaneo momento y congelarlo en una imagen… una imagen que durará para siempre… que no se desvanecerá.

Mi madre es una es una distinguida escritora, debido a su trabajo viajamos mucho, me fascina la cantidad de lugares que he conocido gracias a eso. Algunos son hermosos otros... no tanto, pero de igual manera lo disfruto mucho, aunque, a decir verdad había otra razón por la cual viajábamos pero no es importante mencionarla ahora.

Hace poco nos mudamos a una pequeña ciudad, este lugar es muy diferente de donde he estado antes. El aire es fresco, la gente es amable, todo aquí es realmente precioso, las flores, la hierba, las vistas, el amplio cielo azul, las nubes y las estrellas también, como me encantaría quedarme aquí para siempre.

Desde que llegué exploré los alrededores, tomando fotografías de todo, hasta el más mínimo detalle, pero algo en particular llamo mi atención, una chica sentada a la orilla del río mirando la puesta de sol en compañía de su perro.

El punto de vista de su espalda a través de la luz naranja del sol es cálido y reconfortante. No puedo evitar fotografiar ese hermoso paisaje, ese precioso momento.

Desde entonces todos los días voy por ese camino, ella siempre esta allí, exactamente como la vi la primera vez. Tiene un hermoso cabello de color cobrizo brillante, a la altura de su cintura, la brisa del viento hace que luzca más atractiva, su cuerpo delgado, una figura perfecta, con un sencillo vestido blanco, es como una chica que sólo existe en los cuadros de arte, no, es mas perfecta que eso, ¿una princesa?... ¿un ángel?... una hermosa princesa angelical, me pregunto cómo es su rostro.

Voy paseando en mi bicicleta y como de costumbre, me detengo aquí y observo su espalda de lejos, ¿estoy mal? Esto ya se ha convertido en parte de mi rutina, todavía dudo si debería acercarme a ella o no, me siento en el pasto y comienzo a fotografiarla. De repente el charlatán del viento sopló con fuerza haciendo volar el pañuelo que sostenía en mi mano, rápidamente me levanto y corro para alcanzarlo, por desgracia, cayó en la parte superior de la cara de la chica.

-"Lo siento"- dije tímidamente pero con la voz alta y clara.

Ella levanta lentamente la mano para tomar el pañuelo de su cara, en ese momento todo va en cámara lenta. La forma en la que levanta su mano, en la que parpadean sus ojos, el reflejo de la puesta de sol en su rostro, la brisa del viento en su cabello.

Asombrada por su belleza no pude escuchar claramente lo que decía, estaba hipnotizada, me quede sin aliento mirando sus labios que se movían, mi corazón está latiendo muy rápido no puedo apartar mis ojos de ella, entonces su perro comenzó a ladrar sacándome de mi trance y me disculpe una vez más.

-"Lo siento, en verdad lo siento mucho".

-"Está bien"- dijo con una sonrisa.

Su sonrisa es tan cálida y brillante… igual… igual que la puesta de sol. Ella extendió su mano dándome el pañuelo, pero algo andaba mal, estoy de pie a su lado izquierdo, sin embargo ella tenía su mano extendida hacia el lado derecho. Levanté mi mano y la moví ante sus ojos, ella no tiene ninguna reacción.

-"¿Lo tomas o no? Mi mano está cansada"- se quejo haciendo un leve puchero.

Me apresuré a tomar el pañuelo, sé que es algo desagradable para preguntar pero tengo curiosidad.

-"Disculpa pero…. ¿No puedes verme cierto?".

-"Así es, soy ciega"- se levanta y limpia su ropa –"¿Algún problema?".

-"No, no es eso…. Lo siento".

-"¿Por qué sigues pidiendo disculpas"- se rió suavemente.

-"Lo siento por hacer una pregunta tan descortés… sobre tus ojos" – agaché mi cabeza y posé mi mirada en el suelo.

-"Descuida, no importa…. Me voy a casa, adiós"- se dio la vuelta y se alejó de mí.

Me quedé con la boca abierta, quiero preguntar su nombre, pero nada sale de mi boca. Bien supongo que puedo hacerlo mañana.

**Al día siguiente**

Bajé lentamente de mi bicicleta y me acerqué en silencio hasta donde se encontraba ella.

-"¡Hey!"- le dije golpeando su hombro con suavidad.

-"¡Ah!"- ella gritó sorprendida.

Me reí fuertemente de su expresión y pusó mala cara.

-"¡No me asuste así!"

-"Grrrr…". -su perro me gruñía.

-"Disculpa… umm ¿su perro no va a morderme cierto?- le pregunté.

-"¡Arf, muérdela!"- le ordeno y soltó su correa.

-"Waaaaah"-grito y corro tan rápido como pueda mientras su perro me persigue.

Seguí corriendo por unos minutos hasta que por culpa de una piedra tropecé, el perro saltó sobre mi pecho impidiéndome levantar, su rostro estaba tan ceca de mío, no dejaba de gruñir y su saliva cayo en mi mejilla.

-"Arf…. Se un buena chica, no me muerdas ¿de acuerdo? yo me disculpo"- le rogué.

Arf está gruñendo más fuerte y abrió su boca sobre mi, cerré mis ojos lista para la fatal e inevitable mordida, pero para mi sorpresa, no me muerde, en lugar de eso lame mi cara y es delicada. Luché por escapar de ella, esta vez era mi turno de perseguirla, se escapó y se escondió detrás de su ama.

-"No seas cobarde, ven aquí"- le grité

-"Tonta"- ella se burla de mi actitud. -"Arf, simplemente ignórala"

-"¡Hey! No se burle de mi"

Me senté a su lado para tomar un descanso. Agarré mi bolso y saqué dos panes de melón. Tomé su mano y le di uno.

- "Esto es para ti, el famoso pan de melón en esta ciudad, hice fila durante una hora para comprarlo"

-"Gracias" sonrió de nuevo.

Me gusta mucho su sonrisa, tan bella como ésta puesta de sol. Estaba a punto de comer mi pan de melón, cuando su mascota me lo arrebató, salió corriendo y desapareció de mi vista.

-"Aaaah! Mi pan de meló~. Usted realmente tiene que entrenar a su mascota y enseñarle a no robarle a otras personas su comida"

Me senté y dejé salir respiración pesada, pateando el suelo y haciendo pucheros. Ella divide el pan de melón por la mitad y me lo dio.

-"Vamos a compartir este"

-"Gracias" Tomé el pan de melón y lo muerdí... Esto es delicioso ~ el mejor pan de melón que he comido ~

-"Gracias por comprar este delicioso pan de melón "dijo mientras disfrutaba de la calidez del atardecer.

Nos quedamos un tiempo así, en completo silencio, sólo se podían escuchar los cantares de las aves. Mirando su tranquila expresión, de pronto ella rompe el silencio con una pregunta.

-"Siempre vienes aquí al atardecer, ¿me equivoco?"

-"¡¿Eh?! … ¿Cómo es que…?" - me interrumpió antes de que pudiera terminar.

-"¿Lo sé? , En realidad solo lo pregunte al azar"- me dijo con una sonrisa.

-"Ya veo, supongo que yo mismo me descubrí -sonreí- Y dime, ¿por qué siempre se sienta aquí cada puesta de sol?

-"Me gusta sentir el atardecer… la sensación de calor con la brisa del viento, debe ser muy

bonito, es una pena que no pueda verlo"

-"Sí, es muy bonito, al igual que tú"- dije inconscientemente

-"Eres buena conversando, ¿a cuántas personas has enamorado con tus lindas palabras?"

-"¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres decir?... No, yo no… a decir verdad nunca me he enamorado"

-"¡Oh!, aún eres un pequeña entonces"

-"¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no! yo tengo 17 años"

Colocó su mano sobre la mía, viajando de mi brazo al hombro y poco a poco llega a mi cara.

-"¿Estás tratando de seducirme?"- le dije jugando.

Sus dedos seguían recorriendo mi rostro, tocándome suavemente la barbilla, las cejas, los ojos, la nariz y por ultimo los labios. Vi su boca sonriendo.

-"Sólo quiero imaginar como te ves, tienes una cara bastante infantil, ¿segura que tienes 17?"

-"¡Hey! Por supuesto que sí"

-"Bueno te creeré, eres de la misma edad que yo, entonces"-sonrió.

A pesar de que perdió la vista, tiene una personalidad encantadora y juguetona, mi mirada siempre se perdía ante sus sonrisas.

-"¿Sabes?, hace unos días el doctor dijo que si había un donador de corneas yo podría recuperar la vista, así que estoy esperando, si ese día llega… ¿quieres acompañarme a ver la puesta de sol? Tengo muchas ganas de ver su rostro"

-"Yo…"- antes de que pueda continuar con mis palabras ella se levanta y llama a su mascota.

Lo llamó varias veces pero él no venía, su cara me dice que está preocupada.

-"¿Cómo iré a casa ahora?"-murmuró.

-"Déjame acompañarte" - yo le sugerí.

-"Pero con una condición… usted tiene que ser mi amiga"

-"Es un placer"- tomé su mano y la guié hacia mi bicicleta.

Se sentó detrás de mí y envolvió sus brazos con fuerza en mi cintura, a menudo me dijo que redujera la velocidad, pero yo lo ignoraba ya que mientras más rápido iba mas se aferraba a mí y eso me gustaba.

-"Gire a la izquierda dos metros de aquí… y después a la derecha en la intersección, ve derecho y en la esquina es mi casa"

Obedecí cada una de sus instrucciones y me detuve justo frente a su casa.

-"¡Tú eres impresionante!, cómo puedes recordar todo el camino y la diferencia… es… ¡wow!

-"Lo sabrás cuando pierdas la vista"- lo dijo con una expresión en blanco.

-"Yo no… yo solo…"

Se escucharon unos ladridos, los cuales eran de Arf, ella salió para darle la bienvenida. La chica de cabellos cobrizos se agachó para acariciar su cabeza.

-"Arf, ¿por qué me dejaste ahí?"

-"Umm… ¿puedo saber tú nombre?-le pregunté.

Se mantiene en silencio, no hay respuesta por parte de ella y se dirigió a su casa.

-parece que he dicho algo malo-pensé.

Suspiré y me subí a mi bicicleta. Justo cuando di la vuelta para salir, la chica apareció en la ventana gritando su nombre.

- "¡Nanoha, mucho gusto en conocerte!"

Me detuve de inmediato y le respondí

-"¡Encantada de conocerte! ¡Yo soy Fate! Nos vemos mañana"

Continúe mi camino, Nanoha… Nanoha… incluso su nombre me recuerda a la puesta de sol, ella realmente es una chica del atardecer. - dije susurrando a mí misma.

Soy Nanoha actualmente tengo 17 años. Soy ciego desde que tenía 6 años debido a un accidente. Yo era una niña común y corriente que se adhiere a las cosas bellas. A partir de ese día, hay muchas cosas que no soy capaz de ver... una de las cosas que más me gusta es la sensación de calidez que tengo bajo la puesta de sol. Voy a la orilla del río todos los días para sentir la puesta del sol, con la esperanza de que algún día voy a ver a través de mis ojos.

_KRIIINGGG KRIIINNGG_ (campana de la bicicleta)

-"¡Nanoha!"- Fate me está llamando.

Desde hace un par de semanas ella se convirtió en mi amiga, no, más que eso, se convirtió en mi sol. El sol, que me guía, que me da una nueva manera de vivir, que brilla a mí alrededor.

Desde antes de que me hablara ella siempre se detenía y me observaba, podía sentirlo.

Podríamos llamar a eso el sexto sentido de un ciego. Yo sé que ella siempre estaba ahí detrás de mí, quería acercarme, hablarle pero me temo que probablemente me va a dejar de lado porque soy ciega. Entonces un día un pañuelo me cae en la cara y era suyo. Me di cuenta de que es una persona divertida... cálida, amable y cariñosa... entonces empezamos a ser amigas. Desde nuestra reunión en la orilla del río, siempre viene a mi casa a buscarme para observar la puesta de sol todos los días. Al igual que el sol, ella me guía a todas partes, explorando esta ciudad, tomando fotografías, me decía que eran para cuando yo pudiera ver y me diera cuenta de lo mucho que nos divertíamos y de los hermosos lugares que hay.

Antes de conocerla, mi deseo era ver la puesta de sol pero ahora, ella es lo único que quiero ver. Me gusta la sensación cuando está a mi lado. Una vez que recupere mi vista, yo quiero que sea la primera persona que vea. Quiero decirle que me gusta más... más que la puesta de sol... más que todo a mí alrededor...

-"Arf, ¿Dónde estás?"-llamo a mi mascota para bajar las escaleras pero ella no aparece.

-"Sólo tengo que caminar por mí misma entonces..."

Lentamente y poco a poco, paso a paso camino a la puerta.

-"Nanoha, voy a entrar" -Oí la voz de Fate justo al lado de la puerta.

-"Espera" _BAAMMM_ "... ... "La puerta golpeó mi cara.

-"¿Nanoha? ¿Por qué estás durmiendo en el suelo? Eso no es bueno para la salud"

-"¡No estoy durmiendo! Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, entonces tú irrumpiste así de la nada"- puse mala cara y le señalé la marca roja en mi frente- "¡Mira! Esto es tu culpa"

-"Ah ... lo siento"

Siento su cara más cerca de mí. Pusó sus manos en mi hombro y se inclinó, colocando un beso en mi frente. Puedo sentir mis mejillas rojas y mi cuerpo se tensó. Mi corazón late sin parar y respiro con dificultad. ¿Por qué estoy sintiendo esto?

-"¿Todavía te duele? "- preguntó consternada.

Me quedé allí, sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. Sin previo aviso, sostiene mi mano y me guía hacia afuera.

-"Fate ¿a dónde estas llevando a mi hija esta vez?" le preguntó mi madre.

-"Momoko-san, no te preocupes, voy a traerla sana y salva antes de que oscurezca por completo"

Me llevó a donde esta su bicicleta y subimos. Como siempre, estamos paseando por la ciudad para sentir la brisa del viento.

Tras pasear un rato, vamos a la orilla del río y esperar el atardecer.

-"Sabes la puesta de sol de hoy será muy, ¡muy hermosa! "- dijo emocionada.

-"¿No son todas las puestas de sol iguales?"

-"No, y hoy va a ser especial, habrá fuegos artificiales justo en la puesta del sol y será realmente precioso!"

Yo estaba contenta de escuchar eso pero no puedo evitar sentirme triste también porque no podría verlo.

_CLICK_ , escuché el sonido de su cámara.

-"Ya estas tomando fotografías?"

Toma mis manos y pone algo en ellas.

- "Esta es la cámara, que he utilizado para capturar los momentos mas hermosos y cada cosas en este mundo. Capturé este momento para que de este modo lo puedas ver cuando tus ojos se hayan recuperado. Su operación de ojos es mañana, ¿no? Va a ser un éxito y creo que te gustara fotografiar después de recuperarte"

Se movió detrás de mí y colocó sus manos a mí alrededor levantando ambas manos, guiando mis dedos a través de esta cosa llamada - cámara.

-"La cámara tiene muchos botones, tiene menú, modo de captura, entre otras funciones, y en la parte superior del lado derecho es el botón del obturador solo tienes que presionar cuando lo desees para capturar cualquier imagen"- dijo alegremente

-"Fate..."

Está demasiado cerca de mí, puedo sentir su aliento junto a mi oído. Mi corazón late rápido de nuevo.

-"Estás demasiado cerca"

-"¿Hmm? ¿Qué sucede?"

Supongo que no me oyó, porque está ocupado explicando cómo funciona la cámara. De pronto pasó el brazo izquierdo alrededor de mi cuello, tirando de mí hacia él y puso su mejilla en la mía.

-"Sonríe, Nanoha, sonríe, vamos a tomarnos una foto juntas". -tomó la foto.

-"¡Perfecto! Como siempre hermosa, cómo le haces ¿eh?"- rió suavemente.

Como de costumbre, solía hacerme un cumplido después de hacer algo.

_CLICK CLICK CLICK_ ...

-"¿Qué estás haciendo?"- estoy confundida por el sonido que se repite una y otra vez

-" Capturo tu esencia, sabes he pensado que podría vender tus fotos a muy buen precio"- dijo mientras seguía presionado el botón.

-"Idiota"

Después de pasar la tarde juntos volvieron, pues la noche ya había llegado.

"Momoko-san ~ traigo a Nonoha sana y salva como le prometí "- dijo mientras llegábamos al frente de mi casa.

Me ayuda a bajar de su bicicleta con cuidado.

-"Nanoha, hay algo que quiero decirte"

-"¿Qué pasa con esa voz grave y seria?"- me pellizcó la nariz.

-"Me voy ..."- hizo una pausa por un tiempo –Dejare la ciudad mañana por la mañana"

Sentí un ataque al corazón cuando la escuche decir eso.

-"¿Por qué… por qué no me lo dijiste antes?-mi voz era temblorosa - ¿No puedes esperar a que salga de mi operación?"

-"Me temo que no puedo..."- su voz se escuchaba con tristeza

Estuvimos silencio durante un rato, luego tomo mis manos y las puso en su bicicleta

-"Me podrías hacer un favor? ¿Me ayudarás a cuidar a mi preciosa bicicleta? La tengo desde la escuela primaria, me acompañó en muchos de mis viajes. Pero ahora, voy a un lugar donde no puedo montarla. ¿Cuídala bien si?"

-"¿Vas a volver?"

-"No, no lo sé..."- me abraza fuertemente y pone su cabeza en mi hombro.

Nos quedamos así durante algunos minutos hasta que lo oigo sollozar.

-"¿Por qué lloras?"- le di unas palmaditas suavemente en la cabeza.

"Adiós, Nanoha"- Poco después de escuchar su despedida sentí un par de labios sobre los míos.

¿Acaso siente lo mismo hacia mí? Quiero decirle mis sentimientos, quiero decirle que lo amo, que es la persona más valiosa para mí pero mi cuerpo no se mueve, mi boca en silencio esta, no sale ni una palabra... y sin previo aviso, se ha ido ... Fate me dejó ...

**Una semana después.**

-"Note apresures, abre tus ojos lentamente... muy lentamente"- dijo el doctor.

Lentamente abrí mis ojos... están heridos... la luz me lastima, todo es borroso. Los cierro y abro de nuevo y pronto me adapto a la luz, las cosas a mi alrededor parecen ser claras. Vi una figura en traje blanco que me está mirando consternado.

-"¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Puede ver claramente "-preguntó el doctor.

-"Si. Puedo ver con claridad "- le respondí.

-"Enhorabuena, esta operación ha sido un éxito"- le dijo el médico a mis padres que se están junto a mí.

Mi padre está sacudiendo las manos con el médico, mientras que mi madre se sienta a mi lado, me abraza, y me felicita.

"Atsuko, ¿quieres comer o beber algo?" - me preguntó mi madre.

-"Estoy bien, ahora no", le contesté.

-"Está bien, entonces vamos a ir a la cafetería volvemos enseguida, querida."

Mi padre y mi madre salieron de la habitación. El doctor se acerca de nuevo y comprueba la condición de mis ojos para la confirmación final.

-"Umm... ¿Doctor, puedo saber quién ha sido el donante de cornea? ¿Cómo puedo ponerme en contacto con la familia? Quiero poder decirles gracias a ellos"

"Un momento" - el médico revisa el documento y me dice- "Eran de una chica de la misma edad que tú. Su nombre es... Fate Testarossa...

" _¿Qué? No puedo contener las lágrimas al escuchar eso. ¿Fate...? No puedo creer lo que he oído. Esto no puede ser verdad... No puede ser, tal vez es sólo la persona que comparte el mismo nombre con ella. Tiene que ser así... sí, seguro es eso..._

El doctor continuó- "Ella era un chica muy alegre, es una lástima que padeciera una enfermedad cardiaca. Incluso su enfermedad estaba empeorando día a día, pero no se notaba, a menudo dejaba el hospital cada tarde. Murió un día antes de la operación, diciendo que quiere donar sus corneas a ti.

"_Me voy... Adiós, Nanoha..._ "

-"Lo siento doctor, ¿podría por favor déjame sola por un tiempo?"- el doctor asintió y salió.

_Puedo sentir mi corazón, está roto... duele... mucho... es esto cierto, ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada sobre tu enfermedad? ¿Por qué me acompañabas todos los días cuando su enfermedad está empeorando día a día? Te odio Fate ¡Te odio por qué estás haciendo que me duela el corazón. Nunca me había sentido tan herido como ahora, te odio por ocultarme tu enfermedad._

_Pero yo... quiero... quiero verte ... Fate ..._ escondo mi cara en la almohada y comienzo a llorar con fuerza.

- "¿Nanoha?"-escucho una voz decir mi nombre.

Reconozco esa voz... esa voz pertenece a la madre de Fate. Ella se acerca a mí y limpia mis lágrimas.

-"No llores, estoy segura que a Fate no le gustaría verte llorar"

"Uhn..." .-asentí y hago lo posible para mantener en mis lágrimas.

La madre de Fate coloca una caja con una cinta en ella en mis manos

-"Esto es de era de Fate, me dijo que se la entregara a usted"

-"Me retiro ahora Nanoha, cuídate mucho. Me alegra que tu operación haya sido todo un éxito."- me dijo su madre con una sonrisa melancólica, me abrazó y se fue.

Salieron de la habitación, me quede en silencio mirando la caja, respire profundo antes de decidirme a abrirla. Cuando la abrí encontré dentro una cámara y sobres de diferentes colores. En la parte superior había un sobre blanco que decía "Lee esto primero Nanoha!"

-_Puedes recuperar tu vista! _ ⊂ ('∀ `* ⊂)_ qué tal están mis corneas__, ¿son cómodas? Jaja espero que sean de tu agrado ^^, Hmm ... déjame adivinar, estás llorando en este momento, ¿no? __Por favor, ¡no!. Lo siento, por no haberte dicho de mi enfermedad, no lo hice no porque no confiara en ti sino porque yo sólo quería pasar mis últimos momentos de felicidad contigo. __Me siento mal también, ¿sabes? saber que vas a morir pronto y vivir con los días contados es aburrido, pero no después de que te conocí, me olvidaba de que estaba enferma, tú has sido mi mejor medicina. En el primer momento en que te vi, me sentí atraída por ti... no puede mantener mis ojos lejos de ti. __Día tras día, un extraño sentimiento iba creciendo en mi corazón, en el transcurso de mi vida visité lugares hermosos, he visto puestas de sol, arcoíris, flores, ríos, montañas playas, pero lo mas hermoso que vi, lo mas precioso que tuve la fortuna de ver… eres tú, parece que caí en el territorio del amor (__〃__'__' __〃__) __dado a que me queda poco tiempo de vida yo decidí darte mis ojos, aún si no estuviera muriendo yo te los habría dado. Por favor, úsalos, por favor ve muchas cosas hermosas por mí. __Ya que mis ojos están con usted no rompí mi promesa ¿cierto? La promesa para ver la puesta de sol junto a ti. __Por cierto, ¿todavía quieres saber cómo me veo? Por favor, abra el sobre verde –_tomo el sobre y lo abro, por dentro es una imagen de Fate cuando era pequeña. Me reí de su postura luego seguir leyendo

_En esa foto si que era una niña pequeña ja ja ja, a continuación, toma el sobre celeste__.- _es ella, traía puesto un short blanco y una blusa negra, lucía bastante atractiva. La guardé y continué con la lectura de la carta

_-A que no te parezco un niña pequeña nunca mas ¿cierto?, si no una chica muy atractiva jaja, bien ahora solo queda el sobre rosa, ábrelo, es una de mis fotos favoritas. _

_Nanoha, se feliz, vive sonriendo, llorando… bueno eso no tanto, no niego que luces increíblemente bella cuando lloras pero sin duda luces mucho mejor con una sonrisa en tu rostro, gracias a ti tengo muchos lindos recuerdos que llevo conmigo, te amo._

_Atte. CON AMOR FATE._

_P.D. Quiero que tengas la cámara que me acompaño en todos mis viajes, con ella tome la gran mayoría de las fotos, ahora es tu turno de usarla y plasmar en una foto algo que te guste. Recuerda, con un solo click, tienes el poder de congelar el tiempo en una imagen que prevalecerá para siempre._

Veo dentro de la caja y abro el sobre rosa, dentro de el estala foto que nos tomamos el ultimo día que estuvimos juntas - estoy sonriendo a la foto.

También esta la cámara y un álbum de fotos en el interior... Hojeo uno de los álbumes de fotos y encontré muchas fotos mías. Me pregunto cómo y cuando se coló en mi casa y tomo esas fotos, hay también fotos suyas y las fotos que tomamos juntas. Sin previo aviso, yo ya no estoy llorando más. Al igual que una lluvia es detenida por el sol. Mis lágrimas son detenidas por Fate. _Gracias Fate... gracias mi sol... Voy a utilizar estos ojos para ver escenas hermosas para ti... Voy a utilizar esta cámara para capturar muchas cosas hermosas para ti ... y voy a andar en bicicleta viajando alrededor de hermosos lugares para ti... en cualquier lugar donde el sol brille_.


End file.
